


Zetsubou City

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Multi, Murder, School Life of Mutual Killing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: The city life of mutual killing.Hope's Peak, several hundreds of years in the future from the original series.





	1. Sleeping Owl

It looked like an office building. A big one, with a few rooms. Each one had a computer disconnected from internet, and white walls, and a carpeted floor. Others -- her classmates, perhaps -- slept peacefully on the floor as she had mere moments prior.

She? She was Igarashi Kotori, the luckiest girl in the country. She had no close friends, and was called 'Little Bird' by most strangers. Quiet, self-absorbed, usually with her pale nose shoved between book pages. Honestly, the last thing she wanted was to be the SHSL Good Luck. As much as higher education sounded great, she had no interest in the unnecessary attention it attracted.

This, however? This didn't look like Hope's Peak.

The computer only had an email open, and it wasn't very useful in telling her the location. Mostly it was just photos of green plush toys sent between two people. She grunted, backing away from the useless machine.

"Hello."

She felt a tap on her elbow. Tall, hair and eyes of almost an aqua tone, with small-rimmed glasses and a neatly ironed suit. A gentle expression painted his pale, angled face. A finger ran through his tousled follicles, toes pointed towards one another.

"Oh, uh... Hi."

"Is this... Hope's Peak?"

"I don't know."

"...Oh heck." The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm running late for the morning mee--"

"Same here."

"O-oh!" This boy said 'oh' quite a lot. "I'm Aoki Isamu, the Super High-School Level Butler. Charmed to meet you."

Aoki Isamu. She jotted it down into her notepad so she'd remember it. S-H-S-L Butler. "You don't resemble any sort of celebrity, miss. Who might you be? A writer, perhaps? Or another person of little-discussed profession?"

"Just the lucky student. Igarashi Kotori."

"Oh! Well, good work. I believe you can excel here as well..."

The others began to wake.

"Outta my way!" The shortest one, a dark-skinned brunette with wild yellow eyes, shoved her out of the way. His long, black robes trailing beside him, and his geta clattering against the floor. "I wanna know where'n the fuck I am!" Noisily, he rang up an elevator, getting in and shutting the door before anyone else could enter beside him. Annoyed grumbles overran the crowd.

"Stupid little... damn kid!" A girl with black pigtails wrung her finger through her hair, adjusting a strawberry hairpin. "He'd better be quick with the elevator, or I'll totally destroy him."

"He can't have been that young, we're all in high school."

"I found a kid who's like, 11 and some kind of child prodigy."

"11?! Holy crap!"

"Mm-hm! He's loud and obnoxious, too!... Oh. I'm Yokoyama Ichigo, the SHSL Romantic Expert. Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Nope..."

"Well, if you ever get one and have problems, I'm always here." She sighed, then returning to banging on the elevator door. As it opened, she ended up hitting the returning young boy over the head.

"Ow! Shit! I'll kick your fuckin' ass!"

"Whoops. What brings you back here other than common decency?"

"There's no exit. Every floor just has one toilet."

"...Excuse me?"

"Every floor just has a toilet, dumbass! There ain't no exit!"

Yokoyama groaned, slowly smacking her face against a wall. The short boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, massive sleeves layering over one another in a big pile. "An' if we crawl out the window we'll fuckin' die."

"...Uhm..." Igarashi finally opened her mouth. "Maybe we should just... introduce ourselves. For now."

"You ain't my friends."

"Don't make me carry you away, uh... short man."

...Frankly, that's what ended up happening. Igarashi forcibly gathered the various students into one room and shut the door. Most of them were unenthusiastic. "...Hello." She had no clue where to go from here. "I'm... Igarashi Kotori. The SHSL Good Luck. And, you are...?"

"I'll tell you what I am: I'm sick of bein' here."

"Quiet, small man... Unless you're gonna... tell your name."

He grunted.

"Fuusatsu Anenokoji. Bunraku puppeteer." 

"That name is... so old-timey. Alright, you can go grumble at the wall again, next, uh... Yokoyama-san?"

"Yokoyama Ichigo, SHSL Romantic Expert." She said it flatly this time. "And that one's Aoki Isamu, a butler." Aoki looked a bit dejected, having wanted to do his own introduction, but kept his mouth shut.

"There's 18 of us." Igarashi continued. "And we're only four names down, so...? Anyone wanna step up?"

"Pleased to meet you." Another tall, skinny one. Skin so pale the veins showed through on his neck. Black hair neatly combed, fogged glasses, a black suit, and most notably, dental headgear so massive it looked like he was a robot. He had a terrible lisp to boot. "My name is Somchai Boonliang. A funeral director. And this is my cohort." Another one stood up -- a very perky-looking English girl in a hot pink dress. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, falling over her shoulderblades, and bangs hanging around her ice-blue eyes.

"Pleased to meet you!" They were like robots. "My name is Ruby Barton. A coroner! We opened a funeral home in Hokkaido a few years back." She pressed a kiss to Somchai's lips, pushing the wire of his headgear away from his face before pulling it back into place. 

Igarashi wrinkled her nose.

"...Nice to meet you two."

"Charmed, my friend! I shall give you priority at the funeral home if you die -- and a discount!" Him and Ruby laughed, but Igarashi didn't find it very funny. 

"...Alright. Then the small one. Not Fuusatsu-san, the, the other one."

"Verpiss dich!" His response was harsh, filled with venom. His fuzzy, brown hair swung with his body as he swore in his native tongue. "Arschloch!" He was tiny, absolutely tiny. She recognized his chubby, pink face, and his burgundy suit. He was the German genius, Sylvester Baum. An SHSL Child Prodigy, no doubt. Igarashi had read about it online, but she didn't expect him to be so... surly.

"Hey now, little guy."

"I am not 'little'!"

"Sylvester, right?"

"...Thhppt." He crossed his arms, kicking Igarashi in the shin and shuffling to the corner. "Leck mich am Arsch!"

"...Someone needs to teach that boy some manners. I read there was gonna be an SHSL Babysitter here, so...?"

"That would be me." She was small, with fluffy, pink hair and pale skin. She wore a heavy hoodie and skirt, a few barettes covering her scalp. "Kid. If you don't cooperate, I'm gonna carry you everywhere like a football."

Despite barely being taller than Sylvester, she managed to carry him under her arm.

"Schluss damit! Aaaaaagh!"

"Be nice to your elders."

"Fine! Put me down!" And she did. Sylvester went quiet, returning to the corner in complete silence.

Igarashi was amazed.

"You really are good."

"It's funny because I hate kids."

"...Wha?"

"I REALLY hate kids. I never want any of my own... Oh, I'm Katsu Okiku. Don't expect me to deal with this little shit every time he acts up."

"A-alright, Katsu-san." Igarashi found it incredibly hard to understand that the SHSL Babysitter would hate kids THIS much, but she decided to leave it alone. Yokoyama looked equally questioning.

"Me next! Me next! Me next!" A tiny boy with pale-brown hair and freckled cheeks stood before Igarashi in a soldier's salute. He wore a sailor's uniform, complete with the hat, grinning ear to ear across his tanned face. "I am the SHSL Sailor! Teshima Izanagi! I rule the vast oceans and run the open seas!"

"You seem eager."

"Why, if I wasn't eager, I'd be best off giving myself death! I see water on the horizon! Look at that vast, open air! How I'd love to sail across it! Pressing through the saliva of Mother Earth, reaching to her throat and between her vast mammaries!"

"M...mammaries?"

"Quiet down." A chubby girl in the corner mumbled, biting the nail on her thumb. Her roots were clearly growing in from her bleached hair, eyes tired as she tugged on her black turtleneck. "You're ungodly obnoxious."

"A... and who might you be?"

"...Ui Wazuka. I-I'm a storyboard artist." Her shoulders hunched. "I also know a lot about color and film theory... If it really matters."

"That's kind of cool. Nice to meet you, Ui-san."

Ui's face lit up as she shook Igarashi's hand. "Ui-san, you're shaking like a leaf."

"Oh, fuck, crap, 'm sorry. I'll, uh..." She let go. Igarashi patted her head, and her face went red. "...You're wonderful, I can tell."

"Thank you!"

Ui tentatively sat back down, sketching something in a wide notebook. Beside her, another scrawny boy took a swig from... an alcohol flask? Igarashi wrinkled her nose in disgust. They were WAY too young for that stuff!

"Hey! There isn't any liquor in there, right?"

"...Just vodka and lychee juice." He shrugged.

"We're not old enough to drink vodka!"

"You're old enough as long as you just do it." He took another drink, fiddling with his dirty blonde hair. It was so long he needed to hold it back with hot pink pins, shoving the flask back into his blue sweater. "...Oh, uh, I'm Kinoshita Kazunori. I play chess."

"You play chess and drink lychee juice?" Another one, just behind him. (These boys were all so skinny, it made Igarashi worry.) Beneath his slick, black hair and over his sheet-white skin was a maddening grin. "You're a regular 'Zera'."

"...Zera?"

"Silly boy. I'm Satou Shun, a horror writer." The introduction was directed moreso towards Kinoshita than Igarashi. "Between you and me, I show no interest in women."

"Woah. Okay then, pal. You're the first gay guy I've met who's this weird."

"My oddities and my sexuality are separate... but I can see you won't interest me either."

"Ay!" Kinoshita looked oddly offended. "I'm interestin' as fuck!" Ui covered her ears in response to his sudden yelling. "...Sorry."

"You people are foolish." A smaller, white-haired and brown-eyed girl spoke, her fingers wedged into the sleeves of a kimono. Her eyelashes were as pale as snow. "As foolish as the dumbest moron on the cliffs of Mt. Fuji, sticking his toes out to the wilderness below and laughing, saying, 'ha ha! Let's see if I fall!'"

Immediately Kinoshita stood straight.

"Fuwa Komachi! You're here?!"

"Yes, after winning the national Karuta championship I decided to return to school and hone my skills. The Super High-School Level students are twice as pathetic as I expected, which brings me great pain and sorrow."

"Sorry, lady! Want some lychee vodka?"

"Keep that poison away from me, you animal."

Kinoshita, looking dejected, tucked his flask away into his sweater once more. "Catlike one! Speak!" Fuwa pointed her fan at another person. Lean, though not bony like some of the others, wearing a cat-eared helmet and in a skin-tight suit.

"Myau?"

"Your name!"

"CatBoy, ma'am!"

...Silence.

"That is not your name."

"But it iiiiis! The amazing CatBoy! Contortionist of the ages! He can lick his own sacrum! He can touch his toes to his head! He can suck his own--"

"That's enough!" Igarashi finally cut in. "...Nice to meet you, CatBoy-san."

"Not so formal!" He laughed in his high-pitched voice, a thick Hiroshima dialect making him sound like he came from a mafia movie. "Just 'CatBoy' is fine, mi-au!" He clicked his heels together, then hopping up onto the nearby desk and curling up.

"I hate him the most." Fuusatsu commented, before returning to his complete silence.

"Jus' wait until he learns how shitty life is." A previously silent classmate spoke. She had a sort of orange-blonde hair, massive dark circles drawn beneath her eyes. She wore a tank top and boxer shorts alone. "He'll quit with all that happy bullshit."

"...That's just depressing."

"You just don't get it. Damn normie."

"N...normie?"

"...I'm Iwazaki Yasu. More commonly known as 'Wawa-chan.' I'm an advertising mascot."

"...Wawa-chan? Like, for the water brand?"

"Don't fucking remind me."

"...W-well." Igarashi cleared her throat. "There's three of us left, uh..." She pointed towards a darker-skinned girl with auburn braids and chubby cheeks. "You! You're an animal trainer on TV, right?"

"Sorry! I was bein' held back by the ankle biter. Keeps pullin' my socks down!" Sylvester grinned devilishly from beside the wall. "But yep, that's me! Charlotte Louise Blue! I brought Goldie too!" A little armadillo crawled onto her shoulder. "He's a real dag, he is!"

"Uh..."

Igarashi knew Australia was weird, but she had no clue their celebrities were just as weird.

"Nice to meet you! Better than the pessimist. She gave me a real word-loathin' earbashing, she did!" With her muscular arms, she smacked Igarashi on the back -- HARD. She nearly doubled over in pain.

"Aha... ha..." She coughed. "Ow..."

"And that right there?" She pointed to the one remaining girl. She had blue hair and a freckled face, slightly pudgy within her high-collar shirt and blue jeans. "Ueno Su! She does voice actin'!"

Ueno tugged at her pigtails.

"...Hi." Her excitement was nonexistent. Thankfully, Charlotte had gotten through two introductions at once. "Quit lookin' at me." Igarashi shot upwards for a moment, realizing she'd been staring at Ueno for the past few seconds. "You're still doin' it."

"Look at me instead!" In her peripherals was a nearly paper-white skinned boy, with a feminine figure. He wore a red kimono, sticking out beside his bright green eyes and long, silky black hair. "I love to be stared at."

"You're beautiful." Satou breathed, running his hand across the boy's completely flawless face. He was given a smack in the hand. "Ouch!"

"Look, but don't touch. I am Tsuchiya Kurou. Not just an SHSL Onnagata, but possibly the best one in general! I love to act, re-act, and be... completely beautiful." Igarashi nearly wanted to puke from how self-absorbed this guy was. She turned away in disgust when he pulled out a hand mirror to look at his pursed, red lips. "I don't see why you'd speak to me last, but whatever!"

"He's a real no-hoper." Charlotte whispered to Ueno, who didn't look up from her book.

"Alright." Igarashi finally cut in. "Now we all know each other! Now let's try and--"

She was cut off by the loud opening of the elevator door.


	2. Screeching Lyrebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Mari.

Silence as they heard the elevator. Somchai grabbed Ruby's palm, and Aoki clasped his nervous hands together. They all stared towards the hall, as a small, greenish figure shuffled through the doorway.

"Moooooornin'!"

It was a green canine of some sort, with big, white teeth. Its eyes wouldn't open, and it had this terrible sort of mullet-type thing. Igarashi rubbed her eyes. What the fuck? Was this a prank? Was that a goddamn stuffed animal? Was this even real life?!

"...Woah, the fuck?"

"It's so cute!"

"Haah?!"

"Kill iiiiiiit..."

"Hello, class!" It put its nubby paws together, cocking its head. "My name is Miss Mari. Welcome to Mari City!"

"Mari... wha?" 

"Mari City, Charlotte Blue-san!"

"Woah! It knows my name!"

"Wow. Amazing." Kinoshita crossed his arms. "CLEARLY this is some kind of overblown senior prank. How much did they spend on this joke?"

"This is no joke! This is therapy!"

They all looked at each other. Silvester was the first to speak up.

"I am in no need of your petty 'therapy'."

"Well, after the Tragedy, all of you fell into a downward spiral you couldn't return from."

Another exchange of gazes. This time, Yokoyama responded, very flatly, with her arms crossed and gaze downcast.

"The Tragedy was years ago." Her lip curled, almost spitefully. "Before any of us were even BORN, I'm pretty sure."

"Nonsense. Anyway, the elevator's now in full working order, so I expect you to all go out and make friends with one another before we can send you home." It clapped its paw-nubs together.

"All there are are toilets! Fuusatsu said so!"

"I fixed it."

Confusion arose. But hastily, Tsuchiya click-clacked to the elevator. Igarashi rose her hand in an attempt to stop him.

"What if there's something weird out there?"

"Nothing weird happens to cute boys."

Igarashi could easily argue with that... she just chose not to.


End file.
